Captain's Pleasure
|pages = 22 |year = 2368 |stardate = 45315.1 |image2 = The Space Between 2 cover RIA.jpg |reference = }} Summary :"Captain's personal log: Stardate 45315.1: With Ambassador Spock's decision to remain on Romulus – I returned to the and found a communication from Dr. Marjorie Devarona… one of the Federation's leading archaeologists and an old friend. She had discovered the ruins of an ancient city on Rajatha Prime – Because of the planet's unique ionosphere, accurate scans could not be taken from orbit – and the chance to explore a pristine site is as rare as the artifacts our team has uncovered. I have left Commander Riker in command of the ''Enterprise, with orders to return here in a week – until then, I intend to enjoy myself." As the archaeological team searches through the ruins, Dr. Hoyle calls for the rest of the team to see his discovery. He has found a shuttlepod with the markings NX-02 on the side. Picard notes that the skeletons outside of it have likely been there for over two centuries. Dr. Gest, a Bolian, tells the others that she has found some Harmonic Diamonds, flawless. She has found five of them, but there are six in their team according to the "finders-keepers" Earth phrase. Picard insists that they be returned to their rightful owners, but that they return to camp for the day as they are losing their light. On the ''Enterprise, Deanna Troi is standing outside the holodeck and she enters to Program Crusher 54 only to find herself in a disco in 1975 watching Dr. Crusher dancing with a man named Mikey. On Rajatha Prime, Picard discusses some of the designs that they found, each one telling a tale. He notes that he might be able to use them to open the temple doors. Nobody else is listening to him though, and discussing the gems. Hoyle notes that the tone of the gems changed when the Bajoran Kob picked one up. Kob notes that the treasure could build many hospitals on Bajor. Meanwhile, Picard talks to Schwin, the Andorian cook for the team, a man wanted by the Klingons. Dr. Devarona tells Picard that she'd use the treasure to set up a foundation to finance digs around the galaxy since the Daystrom Institute can only finance a few each year. That, or she might buy a moon. Picard expresses surprise, but Devarona says "there's a little Ferengi in all of us, Jean-Luc." Back at the fire, Jean-Luc suggests that each of the team members hold onto a diamond, and to give his to Schwin. :"Captain's personal log, supplemental. A new day… I only hope the morning rain washes away last night's rancor so we call all get back to work." Out in the rain Hoyle tells Picard that the comm system isn't working since one of the chips is missing. He also asks about Devarona since he was supposed to meet her an hour before. Picard tells him to get everyone together and to bring their diamonds. They all head out looking for her and find her dead body in a pit, lying in the water. Picard notes that she was pushed or thrown. Gest suggests that there may be others on the planet. At the camp, Picard discovers that someone has stolen all of the phasers. He decides to head back to the dig, hoping to be able to use some of the parts to fix the comm system and maybe get the phase-pistol working too. In the disco, Crusher and Troi are sitting sharing some drinks while listening to "I Will Survive". Crusher tells Troi that she sometimes finds tap and jazz dance restrictive and that she finds this a good way to lose weight. Mikey, a hologram approaches Dr. Crusher and asks her to dance, and on her way to the floor, she tells Troi to watch for Carlos as "he has two left feet – and he's a grabber." :"As soon as Starbase 14 failed to get our scheduled transmission, I knew the ''Enterprise would be on its way. I just had to survive until then. The Rajathan city went undiscovered for two thousand years… I could wait one day to find out who wanted me dead." In the jungle, someone is firing a phaser at Picard, is unsuccessful at hitting him. Picard ambushes him and jumps down on top of Hoyle, taking the phaser away from him. They head to the ruins and Hoyle protests that his phaser hasn't been fired. They also discover that the phase-pistol from the shuttle pod has been stolen, Schwin is dead with a knife in his chest, and that the comm system has been destroyed. Outside of the shuttle, Picard discovers Hoyle fighting with Gest and sees Gest kill Hoyle with a phaser blast. Gest claims that Hoyle attacked her, and had previously killed Kob. She shows Picard a phaser and tells him that it was Hoyle's and notes that the diamonds are missing. Picard tells her that he believes her, but that he has made a bigger discovery and needs Gest's help. On the ''Enterprise, Riker contacts Crusher on the holodeck and tells her that he needs her in the transporter room in ten minutes. Crusher ends the program but kisses Mikey immediately beforehand. Gest and Picard push against the shuttle, moving it away from the wall, and revealing another door. Picard looks for a way to open it and finds a button that opens up onto a hall filled with ancient relics. Gest tells Picard that she wants him to have her diamond because she remembers why he became an archaeologist in the first place. Picard claps and says "Well done, Gest." He notes that Gest obviously wants him to believe that Hoyle hid the other diamonds or that they are lost, so she gave Picard the one gem and would walk off the planet with the other four, and further suggests that they're hidden in Gest's canteen, since she hasn't had water from it since they found the diamonds. Gest pulls a weapon out and threatens Picard, backing up to the door, but Picard seems oddly unperturbed. The door opens behind Gest, to reveal Riker, Dr. Crusher, and Worf. It turns out that the shuttle was stolen from the [[Columbia|NX-2 Columbia]] in 2296, but the diamonds unregistered. :"Captain's log. Stardate 45317.8. Dr. Crusher found the jewels emit a low-level energy wave… stimulating areas of the brain associated with primitive emotions, including anger, envy, and greed. I have wondered why the gems didn't affect me. Perhaps it was because I never physically held them, as the others did. Or perhaps a starship captain craves something more." Memorable quotes "I'd set up a foundation to finance hundreds of digs, all across the quadrant. The Institute only funds a few each year. Or I might buy a moon." "You, ''too, Marjorie?" "''There's a little ''Ferengi in all of us, Jean-Luc." : - '''Dr. Devarona' and Picard "Just stay away from anyone named "Carlos"… he has two left feet – and he's a grabber." : - Dr. Crusher, dispensing advice to Troi "Per Dr. Devarona's last request, the Daystrom Institute is financing additional archaeological digs across the quadrant… and I may buy a moon." "A moon, sir?" "There's a little Ferengi in all of us, Number One." : - Picard and Riker Background information * This story takes place between and . * This is the second issue of Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between. * Four covers were produced for this issue, two by Jeremy Geddes, one by Zach Howard with Thompson Knox providing colors, and one was a photomontage. * The issue sold an estimated 12,034 copies in comic specialty stores in February 2007. http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/10270.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). Creators * Writer: David Tischman * Artists: ** Casey Maloney (interior art) ** Leonard O'Grady (color art) ** Robbie Robbins (letter art) ** Zach Howard and Thompson Knox (cover art) ** Jeremy Geddes (alternate cover art) * Editor: Dan Taylor * STAR TREK created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Paula Block of CBS Consumer Products/King World for her invaluable assistance. Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard : . ; William T. Riker :Enterprise-D exec. ; Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid Enterprise-D counselor. ; Beverly Crusher : Chief medical officer aboard the Enterprise-D. ; Worf : Enterprise-D security chief. ; Marjorie Devarona : Archaeologist and one of Picard's close friends. ; Kob : A Bajoran member of the discovery team. ; Schwin : Andorian cook for the team. Wanted by the Klingons. ; Hoyle : A Human member of the discovery team. ; Gest : A Bolian member of the discovery team. ; Mikey : A hologram in Dr. Crusher's program 54. ; Carlos : A hologram in Dr. Crusher's program 54. External link * Category:Comics